Hogan
|place = 3/16 |challenges = 12 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 38 |season2 = Survivor Fan Characters: All-Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = 9/20 |challenges2 = 6 |votesagainst2 = 6 |days2 = 27}} Hogan is a human originating from Mario Sports and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters and Survivor Fan Characters: All-Stars. 'Survivor Fan Characters' Episode 1: Things Are Looking Real Crazy Around Here As part of the season's twist, Hogan was paired up with Phil, and if both were to make the merge they would receive an advantage to the game. In the very beginning Bea messed with Hogan about staring at her sucking the venom out of Craig's butt. Later, he makes Lyle sad by ignoring him when the two were having a conversation. Episode 2: I Won It For the Tribe, I'm Unstoppable Taylor reveals that her and Hogan have an alliance, and Hogan comments on how he hopes Taylor chooses him instead of her other alliance, Skylar. Hogan makes sure that when Taylor is being targeted that she has plenty of alliance members in Sky and Craig, after he asked her to vote off Bea. Episode 3: Intervention Time Hogan finds most of everyone on his tribe annoying or weird in some way, so he asks Rene if it would be okay if he threw the challenge so they could vote one of them off and she warns him not to do it, but he shrugs her off. When Schlipa loses their first challenge, Hogan is kidnapped from tribal council. Episode 4: Come On! That's Ancient History! At Drazens camp, he is mad that they took him from tribal, so he tries to demotivate the tribe by telling them that Schlipa threw the challenge, and continues by telling Charlie that he heard that everyone was going against her. At night, he and Taylor talk and flirt in private, and right when they are about to make out, Sky interrupts and Taylor runs off out of embarrassment, and Sky and Hogan settle out each other's relationship with her, Hogan's being romantic and Sky's being friendly. Episode 5: I Can Think of 100 Reasons to Keep Me Hogan talks to Rene and Merideth about being in an alliance with them and Craig, and brings in Taylor also, who is worried about Sky being voted out. When Lyle reveals information about the tribe and Merideth and Rene yell at him, Lyle is sent home in an unanimous vote. Episode 6: What's the Verdict? Merideth tries to recover Schlipa's trust in her and Rene, but it doesn't work and Hogan is among the rest who don't trust her. Later, Hogan tries to train Taylor and make her stronger so that she can win against face-offs with Charlie. Episode 7: Let's Find This Thing! Right after Drazen's Tribal Council, the tribes merged and Hogan became a part of Wichibu. The twist became active, and because Phil was voted out, Hogan did not receive a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol hidden at their camp. Hogan was the most proactive about naming the tribe and painting the flag, continually trying to prank everyone and painting stupid things on the flag. As everyone is searching for the idol, Taylor, Hogan, Sky, and Charlie sit in the shelter, bored and depressed. Later, he and Wendy agree that they want each other out because they are both the strongest ones left. When Hogan goes on a boat ride with Pat and Taylor, Merideth gets paranoid and interrogates Hogan because she thinks he's betraying her, and he gets frustrated with her. Before tribal council, Taylor asks Hogan who he wanted gone, and when saying Merideth she got mad at him and told him that that would ruin their game. Tribal lines stick, and Pat is sent home. Episode 8: Oooh, You're Going To Jail Along with the Drazens and Schlipans hanging out more, Hogan and Hugo fished together. Merideth, Hogan, and Skylar all win the reward challenge and go on a spa trip, where Hogan is happy for all of the food. Before the vote Taylor reminds Hogan not to betray their tribe, and Sky's plan to vote Rene doesn't go through and Wendy goes home. Episode 9: Okay Psychopath Sky and Hogan both agree that they need to convince Taylor to flip on Merideth and Rene somehow. When Sky accidentally drops his fake gold necklace, Taylor assumes it's the idol and gets excited. Out of excitement she tells Hogan about it and both think that Sky has the idol, but Hogan gets a strange feeling about it. After the reward challenge and Rene and Merideth's trick of taking Taylor out early, Hogan comforts Taylor, who is sad and angry at them and is ready to betray them, so Hogan and Sky remind her that she has to align with Charlie, which she doesn't like. The new alliance settles on Merideth going home, and she is blindsided by them. Episode 10: So Much for My Kind Gesture Hugo asks Hogan if he has the idol, and Hogan denies owning it but is sure that Skylar has it, but keeps that private. Rene later talks to him and manipulates him into wanting to vote out Craig over her, and even Sky notices how stupid he is. When Hogan wins reward, he gives it up so that everyone else on the tribe can have a letter, and ends up getting his as well. Charlie later comes to him and Sky, telling them that they better work over Hugo or else they'll be voted out. After he finds out Rene is targeting Hogan, Sky gives Hugo the idol so that he votes with them, and Rene is voted off 5-2. Episode 11: I Think He's Lost it Hogan decides to teach Taylor how to make fire just in case she gets caught into a tie, and in the process she cuts her finger and Bea comes and stitches her finger up for her. Later, he informs Taylor that after Craig is gone that they need to vote out Sky after his trust for him wavers. Soon after Craig is indeed voted out of the tribe. Episode 12: We Have Our Own Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde Hogan and the rest of the final 5 sit around the fire and talk about the times when they were almost voted out. When Hogan talks to Taylor about blindsiding Sky and flushing the idol, Taylor is unsure if she would be able to betray Sky. Hogan then concocts a plan to vote out Sky while flushing Hugo's "idol". Taylor wins reward, and she brings Hogan with her on a camp-out with her new car. Afterwards, when Taylor finds the spot that the idol was in, Hogan's suspicious feelings about it come back, especially when Hugo plays the fake one and is sent home. Episode 13: Ready to Face 7 Pissed Off Jurors? Hogan is angry at Skylar for lieing to them about the idol, and has a hard time trying to figure out who has it, but is surprised when Sky plays it and he and Taylor are put into a tiebreaker, which he wins and sends her out of the game. After Taylor's elimination Hogan feels bittersweet about it, because he rather her not go, but is glad it isn't him. When he loses the immunity challenge to Sky, it's up to the small raccoon to vote either him or Charlie off, and Hogan is voted out for being a jury threat, and become the last member of the jury. Voting History In , Hogan and Taylor were put into a tiebreaker, and Hogan won. 'Survivor Fan Characters All-Stars' Voting History 1 - A three way tie occurred on Day 18, a revote decided who'd go home. Post-Survivor Fan Characters *Hogan reappeared to do one cast release in a future season: **SFC10 Cast Release Part 5 Gallery |-| General= HoganOriginal.png Hogan SFC1 Jury Sprite Sheet.png HoganAS.png HoganAS Jury Sprite Sheet.png Hogan Colored.png Hogan SFC6.PNG HoganASCastRelease.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 1= Hogan1.png|Hogan offends Lyle. Hogan2.png|Hogan hopes Taylor sticks with him over Skylar. Hogan3.png|Hogan wants to vote people off. Hogan4.png|Hogan angry with Drazen for kidnapped him. Hogan5.png|Hogan telling Taylor that they need to ditch Sky and Lyle. Hogan6.png|Hogan trains Taylor. Hogan7.png|Hogan goofing off with naming the tribe. Hogan8.png|Hogan commenting on Hugo hurting a cameraman. Hogan9.png|Hogan thinks that Sky has the idol. Hogan10.png|Hogan mad that Rene is trying to get him out. Hogan11.png|Hogan wary of Skylar. Hogan12.png|Hogan unsure about the idol. Hogan13.png|Hogan ending his alliance with Sky. Hogan14.png|Hogan voted out. |-| Survivor Fan Characters 6= Hogan SFC6 elim.png|Hogan voted off. Trivia *Hogan is the first male to win individual immunity. *Hogan is also the first person to win two consecutive individual immunity challenges. *Hogan is one of seven people to be apart of five different tribes. **The others are; Amy, Minerva, Violet, Norman, Bitsy & Miranda. *Hogan is the first person & male to be apart of tie-breaker. **Hogan is also the first person to survive a tie-breaker. Category:Schlipa Tribe Category:Wichibu Tribe Category:Solaris Tribe Category:Luna Tribe (Switch) Category:Angry Happy Smiley Face Tribe Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 6 Contestants Category:3rd Place Category:9th Place Category:Jury Members Category:SFC1 Jury Members Category:SFC6 Jury Members Category:Mario Sports Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Juror 7 Category:Juror 3